El Diamante de la Mansión
by Ilitia
Summary: Una misio para 5?, una extraña mansion, una joya perdida y mucho dinero en medio?, nustros chicos lograran sobrevivir en ese extraño lugar? Capi 1 ARRIBA!


Para variar, los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen, solo me dedico a crear raras y extravagantes situaciones para ent

_Para variar, los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen, solo me dedico a crear raras y extravagantes situaciones para entretenerlos nn, sin mas que decir, espero se diviertan y rían un poco._

_**El Diamante de la Mansión **_

_Capitulo 1 _

_**Convocatoria a un desastre **_

Las luces del amanecer se filtraban sin compasión por los vidrios empañados del pequeño auto blanco, aquella si que había sido una noche fría y despiadada, se podía ver todavía rastros de nieve en el suelo y como a pesar de aquel inclemente clima, los rescatadores dormían uno acurrucado junto al otro para darse calor. Todo hubiese seguido así pero para disgusto del dúo, el auto se empezó a balancear bruscamente y el ruido de cadenas y los gritos de alguien les obligaron a despertarse.

Ban…. – Ginji medio abre un ojo y nota que se mueven –

Déjame dormir un poco mas idiota … - se abrazo así mismo con fuerza mientras bostezaba –

Ban…. El auto se mueve!! – Ginji intenta bajar el vidrio del copiloto para ver hacia fuera –

Que se…. Va estar moviendo…. – vuelve a bostezar con desgano –

NOS SECUESTRAN!! …. UN CAMION NOS ESTA SECUESTRANDO!! – Chibi Ginji casi con medio cuerpo fuera del auto –

No te dejare comer mas sardinas pasadas de fecha….. estas alucina…. – Ban se sienta y nota que en verdad los están remolcando – O.O

PAREN EL AUTOOOOOO!! OIGANNNNN!!

Deja de gritar!! – el castaño abre la puerta del piloto y se baja de un salto al ver que el auto se detuvo en un semáforo –

Después de ver que lo que los remolcaba era una grúa de transito, el castaño camino hasta el camión y toco el vidrio de la ventanilla que estaba arriba. En pocos momentos un hombre ya bastante mayor se asomo para ver quien era.

dígame?

Eh…. Señor, disculpe la molestia pero le importaría soltar el auto ¬¬

El auto que llevo remolcado?

Si, ese mismo

No puedo, estaba mal estacionado – sonrió con tranquilidad sin darle mucho interés a Ban –

Creo que debería soltarlo

Porque?

Porque remolco el auto con nosotros adentro!! – señalo a Ginji que saludaba efusivo por la ventana –

En serio?

Si, acaso no nos vio?

Hay muchacho, ya con mis años la vista no es muy buena que digamos

Le creo ¬¬

Hagamos algo, me pagan por la gasolina y los suelto

Óigame!! Además de cegato, extorsionador!!, yo no voy a pagar por nada!! – camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la cadena que sujetaba a su amado chiquitín -

Que piensa hacer!! – el viejo frena y baja de la grúa –

Voy a soltar mi auto, así que no se queje!!, debió preguntar antes de remolcarnos con el! – el castaño tomo entre sus manos la cadena y con su gran agarre la reventó como si fuera un palito de pan – listo nn

Pe…pe….. como hizo eso?

Ban tiene un agarre de…..Mmm … - Ginji es empujado dentro del auto por el propio castaño –

Solo cállate y vamonos – encendió el auto y se alejo del viejito cegato con una gran sonrisa triunfadora –

Esto no tiene explicación alguna…. – el hombre se restriega los ojos todavía incrédulo por como Ban reventó las cadenas de acero –

Luego de aquella peculiar despertada, nuestros recatadotes se dispusieron a desayunar en el Honky Tonk, quizás un café caliente y unas tostadas le devolvían el ánimo de empezar el día. En el café, Natsumi se afanaba por limpiar los vidrios del local, la nieve y el frió habían hecho de las suyas la noche anterior. Dentro, Paul se daba calor recostado de la cafetera y leyendo su periódico acostumbrado, en la barra dos figuras conversaban amenamente hasta que Ban y Ginji entraron.

holaaaaaa!! – el rubio mira a los invitados de Paul – Kazu!! Shidoooo!! Que sorpresa!!

Ya había empezado el día con mal pie, pero esto lo empeora todo ¬¬ - Ban mira con reto a su contraparte maestro de las bestias –

Digo lo mismo – Shido sorbe un poco de su café –

Y eso aquí? – Ginji se sienta al lado de Kazuki en la barra –

Estamos esperando a la señorita Hevn

Acaso les va a dar trabajo!! – Ban golpea la barra con su puño –

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SERPIENTE TARADAAAA!! ME QUEMEEE!! – Shido se levanta rápidamente para quitarse el café que le cayo en las piernas –

Eso debió doler…. – Paul observa de reojo la mancha café que quedo en los pantalones de Shido –

Yo no tengo la culpa de que dejaras tu taza en la orilla

Quieres que te arranque esa sonrisa pretenciosa del rostro!! – el maestro de las bestias toma de las ropas a Ban –

Ya veo que se siguen llevando bien – la puerta del café se abre y la figura de dos personas mas se adentran –

Señorita Hevn, Himiko? – Ginji las mira con duda –

Se puede saber que haces tú aquí? – Ban deja discutir con Shido para recriminar a Himiko –

Eso no es de tu incumbencia Ban

Niña malcriada…. No nos quitaras más trabajos!!

Ban, podrías callarte, a ustedes también les conviene escuchar el porque los reuní aquí – Hevn camina hasta el fondo del café y se sienta en una de las mesas –

En menos de 5 minutos todos se reunieron en torno a la negociadora, esta saco su portafolio y repartió unos sobres sellados a cada uno de los presentes. Todos abrieron los sobres notaron que solo había una hoja de papel con unas cuantas líneas escritas que parecían la invitación a un baile o evento social.

se puede saber que demonios significa esto? – Ban levanta la hoja con duda –

por favor Kazuki, lee en voz alta lo que dice el papel….

Esta bien señorita Hevn….

"_**Están cordialmente invitados a la mansión Kurai, por favor presentarse con la ropas adecuadas para la ocasión y seguir las reglas que dictaminara el jefe de la familia para el trabajo que se les asignara. **_

_**Atentamente: **_

_**Hoshi Kurai"**_

esto no tiene ningún sentido lógico….. que quiere ese hombre? – Shido vuelve a ver la carta con preocupación -

el señor Kurai es uno de los hombres mas ricos de Asia, maneja parte del comercio con Corea, China y demás países asiáticos, es un hombre que no da este tipo de invitaciones a menos que sea algo de suma y vital importancia, por ello deben acompañarme a la mansión Kurai y escuchar el tipo de trabajo que les asignara

Esperate un momento, ni tu misma sabes de que trata el trabajo que ese loco millonario nos mandara?

No lo se Ban, es algo confidencial

Creo que vale la pena saber de que trata – Kazuki se puso de pie sin dudarlo –

Opino igual – Shido le secundo con seguridad –

Yo también quiero saber – Himiko sonrió segura -

Vamos Ban!!, la paga será muy buena si el hombre es tan millonario como dice la señorita Hevn – Chibi Ginji se le guinda del cuello emocionado –

Esta bien, pero si es algo estupido o con una mala paga no hago el trabajo!!

Después de aceptar ir a la mansión Kurai, el grupo se encamino al lugar, subieron por una larga colina empinada que daba a una zona boscosa, algunas mansiones se veían aisladas por la vía hasta que en la punta de aquella colina se levanto imponente la casa mas grande que alguno de nuestros chicos haya visto en su vida, una pared de concreto y árboles le separaba del camino, la entrada tenia una gran verja de metal negro y una cámara de vigilancia les observaba atenta desde lo alto de un poste de luz, el grupo miro como Hevn se acercaba al intercomunicador y pedía que le abrieran, pocos minutos después el grupo se adentraba por un largo camino de piedra con el largo de un campo de fútbol, adornado a ambos lados por animales esculpidos en árboles y estatuas de mármol que representaban dioses griegos.

Unos segundos después se hallaban en la entrada de la mansión, una puerta gigante de madera con una gárgola antigua para golpearla. Las ventanas del lugar estaban cerradas y las cortinas corridas, no se podía ver nada hacia dentro pero a pesar de ello mas de uno sintió que los observaban, quizás las cámaras de vigilancia estaban ocultas como en la entrada.

aquí se toca la puerta? – Ginji mira la gárgola de metal en forma de aro –

no creo que sean tan rústicos con tanto dinero ¬¬ - Ban señalo el botón del timbre que estaba medio oculto en una esquina de la puerta -

compórtense todos, este hombre es muy refinado y no le gusta las faltas de educación – Hevn toco el timbre con su dedo –

Luego de unos segundos la puerta de madera empezó a crujir y se abrió poco a poco, detrás de ella un hombre realmente alto y vestido de negro les recibió sin demostrar un ápice de emoción.

se parece al mayordomo de los locos Adams ¬¬

Ban…. – Hevn le codea con disimulo – buenas tardes, soy la negociadora Hevn y tenemos una cita con el señor Kurai – sonrió amablemente –

Pasen…. – el hombre se arrimo y dejo que el grupo entrara al gran recibidor – síganme….

Esto parece sacado de un museo…. Cuantas cosas – Ginji miraba impresionado la cantidad de adornos, jarrones y pinturas del lugar –

Después de recorrer un tramo largo, el hombre les dejo en una especie de despacho bien amoblado con butacas de cuero negras, una chimenea al fondo y sobre la misma estaba la cabeza de un león disecada. Las paredes estaban adornadas con muchos animales disecados y una que otra arma antigua como mosquetes, floretes y ballestas.

este hombre ya me cae mal – Shido miraba indignado a los pobres animales disecados –

ese no seria primo tuyo? – Ban señala a un gorila de montaña disecado –

estupida serpiente tarada!!, esto es dantesco, bajo y sucio!!, como se atreven a matar animales y tenerlos de trofeo!!

Al seño Kurai le gusta la caza…. – la voz de un hombre interrumpió el discurso pro animales de Shido –

Excelente chico mono…. ¬¬

Buenas tardes a todos, pueden sentarse – el hombre de aspecto mayor y cabellera canosa les sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el sillón mas grande del despacho –

Gracias por la invitación señor…

Kenzo…. Mi nombre es Kenzo y soy el asistente personal del amo Kurai – se cruzo de piernas con tranquilidad – me imagino que usted es la negociadora Hevn

Así es, estamos aquí por la invitación de su jefe y ellos son los mejores en el ramo de encontrar y devolver cualquier cosa perdida o robada – señalo al grupo –

Se preguntaran porque les llamo mi amo Kurai – el hombre se lleva la mano dentro de su traje ejecutivo gris y saca 5 pequeñas hojas – vean esa fotografía

Cada uno toma una de las fotos, en ella se puede ver a un hombre de unos 40 años, sentado en el mismo sillón que Kenzo con un gato en su regazo y sus manos llenas de anillos y sortijas.

a mi amo se le perdió su diamante, tiene un valor incalculable ya que lo compro en una subasta en Turquía, es único en su clase

fue robado? – Ban observa el diamante que tiene el hombre de la foto en su dedo anular –

no lo sabemos

como no lo saben? – Kazu pregunta curioso –

esta mansión tiene exactamente 30 habitaciones, 3 pisos, 15 baños y sin contar la biblioteca, el salón de ejercicios, el salón de juegos y las habitaciones de los sirvientes… creemos que esta aquí dentro todavía

Y nosotros vivimos dentro de un auto ¬¬

Cállate Ban… - Hevn le vuelve a codear con disimulo –

Tenemos la seguridad que no ha sido sacado de la propiedad por ello necesitamos que ustedes se queden a encontrarlo, la paga será adecuada al tiempo y esfuerzo que le dediquen

De cuanto hablamos?

8 millones de yenes

para cada uno!! – Ginji casi con la mandíbula en el suelo –

no, será solo para el que logre encontrarlo, por ello valoramos el esfuerzo y dedicación que le pongan en encontrarlo

solo… será para quien lo encuentre…. – Ban voltea a ver a los demás con una sonrisa malévola - ACEPTAMOS!!

Yo también acepto!! – Shido le devuelve la mirada de reto y malicia –

Esto se ha vuelto una competencia U.U – Kazuki mira a los demás con preocupación –

También acepto el trabajo – Himiko se cruzo de brazos sin mucho interés –

Entonces el fenómeno queda fuera….

No Ban, yo también me quedare a buscar el diamante

Me alegra en sobre medida ver sus ánimos, serán totalmente bienvenidos a la mansión Kurai – el hombre se pone de pie y saca unas hojas mas – pero antes de empezar su trabajo, deseamos que firmen estos acuerdos

Kazuki toma una de las hojas y procede a leerla para todos los presentes

_Cláusulas del trabajo: _

_1.- esta totalmente prohibido salir de la mansión hasta que se culmine el trabajo de búsqueda _

_2.- todos deberán seguir las reglas y normas que impone el vivir en la mansión Kurai _

_3.- el dinero a pagar por el servicio de recuperación es de 8.000.000 millones de yenes que serán entregados a la persona que logre terminar el trabajo. _

_4.- aquel que rompa o viole alguna de las cláusulas anteriores será despedido de la búsqueda. _

Todos se miraron con duda una vez más, deberán quedarse dentro de esa gran casa mientras buscan el diamante y seguir las normas que dictamine el dueño del lugar sin quejas. Ban pensó que por esa cantidad de dinero hasta bailaba desnudo si se lo piden, Ginji solo deseaba que su compañero no se le subiera a la cabeza la avaricia. Himiko deseaba ese dinero para expandir su servicio de trasporte y comprarse una motocicleta nueva, Shido solo lo hacia por amargarle la existencia a su acérrimo enemigo y demostrarle que el era mejor en recuperar algo perdido, para finalizar, Kazuki quería el dinero para ayudar a su mas que amigo Jubei a montar un pequeño negocio de acupuntura y servicios de medicina milenaria. Ya con todo bien definido y con la idea de que cada uno trabajaría independientemente, exceptuando los Get Backers, las cláusulas fueron firmadas y entregadas de vuelta al señor Kenzo que se veía realmente complacido con todo esto.

ya todo esta listo señores

entonces debemos recoger algunas pertenencias y regresar a hacer el trabajo – Ban se disponía a salir del despacho –

no puede salir, ya el trabajo comenzó señor Ban

y como pretende que estemos aquí sin ropa, ni nada de nuestras pertenencias!!

Todo lo necesario para su estadía les será proporcionado por el servicio de mucamas y el mayordomo

No esta mal…. – el castaño sonrió mas tranquilo –

Muchachos, yo me retiro, espero que se comporten y hagan bien su trabajo….. una cosa más, que gane el mejor!! – Hevn les guiño un ojo para después salir del despacho acompañada del señor Kenzo –

Espero que ninguno de ustedes se entrometa en mi victoria!! – Ban señalo con su dedo a los demás –

Tu serás el perdedor serpiente tarada!!, tengo a mis animales a mi servicio….

Tú crees que en esta casa tan opulenta haya ratas y alimañas que te hagan el favor, no lo creo chico mono….

Quieres probar…… - en un segundo Shido silbo y para su asombro solo un mísero gato se apareció sorpresivamente sobre el marco de la ventana –

Espero que tu amigo felino sepa encontrar diamantes XD

Ban no seas malo, Shido tiene tantas posibilidades como nosotros

Si, muchas posibilidades Ginji…. Tantas como un paralítico tratando de subir unas escaleras solo

Aquello era como un desastre anunciado, todos saben que el diamante esta allí dentro, todos tienen las mismas posibilidades pero sin embargo el resultado no será el mismo para cada uno de ellos, si no actuaban con inteligencia, pericia y evitando encontrarse con los demás las posibilidades disminuyen. Eso lo sabían muy bien nuestro quinteto, ese primer día allí dentro seria para acostumbrarse a la opulencia y extravagancia de la mansión Kurai, escuchar las normas a seguir y conocer las habitaciones donde dormirían cada uno de nuestros reconocidos chicos.

espero que sea de su agrado señor Midou … - el mayordomo que les abrió la puerta era el que asignaba las habitaciones –

que cama más grande Ban!! – Chibi Ginji da un salto directo a la cama y empieza a brincar sobre ella como si fuera un niño –

ESTUPIDO BAJATE DE ALLI!! – Ban lo toma del cuello para sacarlo de la habitación –

Pero Ban!! ToT – forcejea para soltarse de su compañero –

Por favor lléveselo!! – Ban entrega a Chibi Ginji al mayordomo –

Ban……. No quiero dormir solitoooooo!!

Los demás síganme por aquí…. – el mayordomo sigue el camino con Ginji sujeto de sus ropas para que no se escape –

La habitación de Ban era todo un lujo, una cama gigante y cómoda, una chimenea frente a ella y las paredes llenas de retratos antiguos, para curiosear un poco mas el castaño abrió una puerta que estaba al fondo del lugar, encontrándose con un gran ropero lleno de trajes elegantes y algunas cosas mas para aseo personal.

están locos si creen que me vestiré con eso ¬¬ - cierra otra vez la puerta y se asoma por el ventanal con vista a la piscina de la mansión – pero si podría nadar

no puede hacer eso señor – una voz femenina le da un gran susto –

tú… eres? – mira a la chica que estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida –

soy su mucama personal, mi nombre es Ami y no podrá nadar en la piscina porque esta prohibido por el amo Kurai

y eso? – miro curioso a su nueva sirvienta provisional –

una trágica historia…. El hijo del amo Kurai se ahogo en esa piscina hace 10 años…. U.U – la chica bajo la mirada con tristeza –

lo siento, pero cambiando de tema, no sabes nada sobre el diamante que se le perdió a tu jefe?

se me esta prohibido darles datos sobre eso, le imploro que no me pregunte mas

Mientras Ban no perdía el tiempo con su trabajo, Shido estaba mirando su habitación que quedaba bien alejada de las demás, por alguna extraña razón le toco una algo mas pequeña y llena de animales disecados para su disgusto. Por más que le replico al mayordomo este no le dio la oportunidad de mudarse de habitación.

esto es horrible…. – el maestro de las bestias toca con asco el pico de un cuervo disecado que estaba sobre una mesa –

hola… - una sombra difusa se posa en la entrada de la habitación –

hol… O.o – Shido casi cae al suelo de la impresión al ver a la mucama que le toco –

siempre causo esa impresión en los hombres… me pregunto porque será? – se asoma a un espejo de pared que había en la habitación y se retoca su labial rojo chillón –

tu…. – todavía no sale del asombro de ver una momia caminando y con pintura de labio –

me llamo Rika…. seré tu mucama personal – sonrió con amplitud pero eso asusto mas a Shido cuando vio que a la muyyy madura señora le faltaban casi todos los dientes –

ahora te diré que puedes pedir lo que quieras –le guiña un ojo a Shido – lo que quieras

quisiera ser ciego….. – murmuro preocupado –

que dijiste?

Quisiera…. Ver el cielo…. Esta nublado allí fuera – señala la ventana y mira como hay un niño de unos 10 años jugando con un balón cerca de la piscina –

Aquí nunca sale el sol, es algo tétrico, pero al amo Kurai le gusta mucho

Y ese niño?

Cual niño? – la mucama momia se asoma – aquí no hay niños desde hace mucho tiempo….

Seguro?, acabo de ver uno allí abajo jugando

Hay no…. mejor no siga diciendo eso, no me gustan los fantasmas…. Me asustan porque no se como son

Mírese en un espejo ¬¬

Como?

Mejor me desperezo…., me dejaría solo por favor – Shido empieza a sacar a la mujer de la habitación, tanta fealdad puede hacerle daños a su retina –

Ya sabe, soy su mucama Rika…. Pida lo que guste a la hora que sea….. – le guiño un ojo y salio de la habitación –

Pediré un sarcófago de Egipto… - su piel se erizo nada mas de ver como esa vieja se contoneaba al salir -

Himiko no tuvo ningún problema con su habitación, así que se quedo muy feliz contemplando los retratos de las paredes hasta que la puerta se abrió y una señora algo bajita y regordeta le saludo.

hace tiempo que no teníamos una señorita como invitada… - sin pedir permiso la señora tomo de la cintura a Himiko y la arrastro hasta el ropero –

pero... que hace señora? – intenta soltarse de la mujer –

llámame Nana, y seré como tu niñera…. Si eres una chiquilla…. Que edad tienes? – logra quitarle el cinturón con los perfumes –

no soy una niña!! Y deje eso donde lo tenia, es peligroso… - intenta quitarle el cinturón pero la mujer lo avienta a la cama –

no señorita, aquí se cumplen las normas de etiqueta y una damita como tu no debe andar por allí con esas ropas tan ajustadas!!

Óigame que hace!!, no me quite la camisa!! – intenta soltarse pero la mucama es hábil –

Firmo un acuerdo con el amo Kurai así que seguirá las reglas de esta casa!!

Que quiere que me ponga? – la dama veneno mira muy seria a la mujer –

Esto!! – saca un traje algo viejo y de color rosa con listones y lazos –

ESTA LOCA!! YO NO ME PONDRE ESO!!

Si se lo pondrá o estará fuera de aquí!!

……….

Quizás Himiko abandone la mansión primero, quien sabe, pero sigamos con Kazuki, este acepto de muy buen humor la habitación que le toco, era realmente majestuosa y opulenta pero parecía que había sido de alguien mas en el pasado, había algunos detalles que la hacían infantil. Retratos de payasos, cachorros y osos, un tren eléctrico estaba de exhibición sobre una mesa, todo en tonos azules pasteles.

esta parece la habitación de un niño…. – observo atento los detalles del tren eléctrico –

era la habitación del amo Hizaki - una mujer joven se adentra en el lugar –

ya veo, se nota que tiene tiempo sin usar, me imagino que creció como todo niño

digamos que se fue a un lugar lejano, pero ahora déjeme presentarme, me llamo Yuma y seré su mucama

este lugar es realmente grande, me pregunto como el señor Kurai pudo perder su diamante

el señor Kurai es un hombre sumamente ocupado, no tenia tiempo de prestar atención a sus pertenencias pero la perdida de su diamante lo volvió loco

no sabes mas nada de eso?

No puedo darle información pero solo le diré que debe buscar en los recónditos lugares, podría encontrarlo allí y mas con un incentivo de por medio – la joven sonrió como tratando de decirle a Kazu que puede ayudarlo pero hay que pagar XD –

Gracias… - miro desconfiado a la mujer –

Y para cerrar esta llegada, el mayordomo le dio al pobre de Chibi Ginji una habitación también alejada de las demás, lo soltó en la puerta de la misma y se fue sin decir ni a, el pobre rubio ya se veía perdido en ese gran lugar, solo y sin saber como llegar de regreso con Ban.

estoy solitoooo!! ToT – sollozaba triste sentado en la cama pero sintió como alguien le miraba desde la entrada de la habitación – quien eres tu?

El extraño solo lo observaba atento y con medio cuerpo asomado pero sin decir nada mas, solo miraba a Ginji algo serio.

seguro que estas perdido como yo ToT – se puso de pie para acercarse al desconocido pero este empezó a correr por el largo pasillo y desapareció – ESPERAAAA!!

Aquí esta prohibido gritar!! – una mujer alta y con cara de hombre jala de una oreja a Ginji sin compasión –

AAAAHHHH!! ESO DUELEEEEE SEÑORA!! – intenta soltarse de la mujer –

Primero que nada parece derecho!! – le da en las espalda a Ginji con la palma de la mano – segundo, no se grita en esta casa!! Y tercero, no se corre!!

Esta bien, esta bien, pero déjeme mi orejita en paz!! ToT – se soba apenas la mujer lo suelta –

No llore, usted no es un bebito de mami!! – otra dolorosa palmada para la espalda del rubio –

Señora no me pegue!!, yo lloro si quiero y me quiero ir con Ban!!

Aquí no decide, yo seré quien le de las ordenes de que puede y no puede hacer dentro de la honorable mansión Kurai, soy y seré su mucama, llámeme señora!!

Señora? ….. no tiene nombre?

Solo señora y con mas respeto!! – levanta la mano para palmear a Ginji –

Si señora!!

Muy bien, empezamos bien rubio llorón ¬¬

Una pregunta señora?

Dígame

No podría darme un mapa de la casa, necesito encontrar a Ban

_**Continuara…………….**_

Primero que nada!!, sean bienvenidos a este delirante fic XD, se me ocurrió hace unos días en un momento de locura, tengo la trama lista, los personajes, los sucesos y mucho pero mucho humor!!. Ya se que les dije sobre mi otro trabajo pero es que mi musa me gana y si ella quiere que primero les de esta locura, eso haré…. si quedaron extrañados, este fic es algo así como una parodia de suspenso y terror, nada complicado y mucho menos para ponerlos a pensar que fue el mayordomo. Solo será una locura y solo eso, me limitare al humor, no creo que vean lemon por aquí pero quien sabe. Perdón por el retraso horripilante con este fic, lo subí justo cuando salí embarazada y no pude concluirlo, después de un año decidí seguirlo ya que estoy por terminar el de "Siempre a tu lado", así que tengo tiempo para seguirlo, ando inspirada y creo que puedo continuarlo sin problemas, esperen el capi que viene!!.

Preguntas:

Himiko será toda una señorita de sociedad?

Shido acosado por una momia?

Ban tras la pista del diamante así le cueste lo que sea?

Kazuki será sobornado?

Ginji encontrara a Ban?

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Aparece y Desaparece**_


End file.
